Deux heures
by Psychren
Summary: .One-Shot. Réflexion de notre cher Maître des Potions aux derniers instant de sa vie.


A Bohemio, pour son amitié, sa présence, son soutient. A ma toute joyeuse et son obsession de Severus. A une amie chère, qui a su me faire rire quand j'en avait vraiment besoin même si elle ne s'en ai jamais doutté.

Avec toute mon amitìé,

Marine

* * *

Il était assis dans ce fauteuil depuis le matin. Il réfléchissait. Ce n'était pas rare de le voir ainsi plonger dans ces pensées, mais aujourd'hui, n'était pas un jour comme les autres.

C'était il y a trente ans, cette même journée, il avait commis la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Il avait cédé sous la pression de son père, homme froid, dictateur et tyran sans scrupule. Les arguments de ces « amis » avaient aussi pesé dans la balance.

Ce jour la, il avait tout perdus, espoir, rêves, joie, pour un peu qu'il en eu. Il s'était perdu lui-même, et n'était jamais parvenu à s'en sortir complètement. L'homme eut un sourire ironique, en pensant, que la vie, suis ses propres voies, et le narguait depuis sa naissance. Il n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort, mais cette journée, avait toujours eu le don de le rendre mélancolique.

Il s'assoyait a tout les ans dans ce même fauteuil, cette même journée, et n'en décollait pas avant le jour suivant, se coupant totalement du monde extérieur. Ces collègues avait vite compris, a leur dépend qu'ils ne devaient pas dérangé ce rituel. Il pensait, à ce que sa vie aurait été si, il n'avait pas cédé. Plusieurs hypothèse avaient surgit aux fils des ans.

Siâ€ étrange comment un si petit mot, peut vouloir dire tant de chose. Et même si cela lui en coûtait, il donnait raison à tout ceux clamant qu'avec des si, on pourrait refaire le monde. Mais le mot si impliquait avoir des « regrets », mot qui écorchait ces oreilles, et avait beaucoup de difficulté a franchir ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'il avait eu son diplôme d'étude, il n'avait pas vraiment de plans d'avenir, devenir enseignant lui avait moment semblé une bonne idée, mais le jeune homme qu'il était à l'époque désirait autre chose, il aspirait à devenir plus qu'un simple maître des potions. Il avait des idées de grandeurs, jeune fou qu'il était, il voulait se venger, faire payer tout ceux, qui tout au long de sa vie l'avaient humilié, c'était servi de lui d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Lucius Malefoy, qu'il soit damné, avait réussi la ou son père avait échoué. Il lui avait montrer ce a quoi le vrai pouvoir ressemblait. C'est ce qu'il avait pensé à l'époque. Destruction, séduction, mort, vengeance, étaient synonymes de pouvoir. Vengeance, le mot qui l'avait fait accepté.

En y repensant, sa vie entière était basée sur la vengeance.

Il n'était pas un adepte de la dissémination des Moldus, Sang-de-Bourbes et autres, mais le pouvoir que Malefoy lui promis avait fait penché sa décision en faveur des ténèbres. Le poids des arguments de Lucius était de taille, on lui offrait ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, on lui servait sa vengeance sur un plateau d'argent.

Ce n'est seulement qu'après avoir fait une connerie qu'on se rend compte qu'on s'est complètement trompé. A l'instant ou la marque a été apposée sur son bras, il s'est rendu compte de la merde dans laquelle il s'était mis par lui-même. Toute l'horreur de la situation lui était apparue d'un seul coup. Il avait levé les yeux sur la silhouette devant lui, ses yeux rouges le fixant et un sourire purement démoniaque, fendant son visage inhumain. Cet « homme » venait de devenir son maître et avait le pouvoir de lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait. Hors, s'il était bien une chose a laquelle il tenait, c'était sa liberté. Il venait de compromettre cette liberté durement gagnée sur un coup de tête.

Une autre révélation l'avait alors frappé de plein fouet. Sans vraiment le vouloir, il avait fait exactement ce que son père attendait de lui. Il le harcelait depuis 2 ans, il voulait qu'a la fin de ses études, son fils s'enrôle dans les rangs du Lord Noir. Il avait toujours refusé, ne voulant pas cédé a cet homme qu'il avait été forcé d'appeler père toute sa vie, même si il n'avait jamais montrer un quelconque instinct paternel.

La haine de son père envers les Moldus et les Sang-de-Bourbes était une des nombreuses choses qu'il ne partageait pas. Il n'avait que faire des Moldus et autres, il vivait sa vie de son coté et sans se soucier de question aussi trivial.

S'agenouiller devant un psychopathe et effectué toutes les basses besognes que le « Maître » lui assignait n'avaient jamais fait partis de ses options de carrière.

Désolant.

C'est exactement le même principe avec les dragées surprises de Berthy Crochu. Alors qu'on s'attend a trouver quelque chose d'aussi agréable que le chocolat ou la menthe, on a la désagréable « surprise » de se retrouver avec du sang de gobelins ou pire. Ce qu'il y a de bien avec les bonbons, c'est que le goût désagréable fini par disparaître. Mais une mauvaise décision vous laisse un goût amer dans la bouche jusqu'a la fin de vos jour.

Jour qui prendrait bientôt fin, son heure était presque arrivé. Heure a laquelle prendrait fin une vie d'erreur, d'humiliation, et de traîtrise.

Devenir espion pour l'Ordre était une des meilleures décisions qu'il est pris. Et elles pouvaient se compter sur les doigts de la main.

La manière dont il était devenu traître a Voldemort n'était pas une belle histoire, non il ne s'était pas soudainement rendu compte que ce qu'il faisait était stupide, il le savait depuis le début. Non il n'avait pas eu une crise de conscience, il n'en avait plus depuis longtemps. Certains événements vous amène a réfléchir plus que d'autres, les actions qu'il avait posé jusqu'à cette nuit fatidique ne lui avait pas beaucoup donné matière a réflexion.

Cette nuit la avait tout bouleversé et avait signifié un nouveau départ pour beaucoup de personne. Les évènements qui avaient suivi s'étaient enchaînés comme dans un rêve à une rapidité étonnante, les souvenirs qu'il en avait semblait appartenir à une autre personne.

Mais toujours est-il que cette nuit la resterait gravé dans sa mémoire à jamais. C'était le soir d'Halloween. Voldemort était satisfait, trop satisfait. Quelque chose se tramait depuis une semaine. Quoi ? Il ne le saurait que plus tard, trop tard. Ce soir la, le Seigneurs des Ténèbres lui-même était sortit accompagné de ses serviteurs de confiance, il était rare que le Maître se déplace normalement, a moins d'une affaire extrêmement importante, il se contentait d'envoyer ses Mangemorts.

Lorsqu'il avait appris où ils se rendaient il s'était figé d'horreur. Il avait transplané, mais était, hélas, arrivé trop tard pour tenter quoique ce soit. Un énorme souffle, suivit d'un aveuglante lumière avait tout balayés. La maison c'était effondré. Un silence pesant s'était établi. Les Mangemorts présent avaient commencés a s'agités. Ne voyant pas revenir leur Maître revenir, la panique s'était emparée d'eux. Comme un seul homme, ils avaient retransplané au Manoir Quartier Général, du Seigneurs des Ténèbres et de ses serviteurs.

Il était resté seul sur les lieux, immobile, ses yeux scannant les décombres a la recherche du moindre mouvement. Un grand froid s'était répandu en lui, sa gorge s'était asséchée, ses entrailles s'étaient contractées. Un corps était étendu immobile devant les ruines.

Maudit soit James Potter ! Mourir avant qu'il ne soit pu remboursé sa dette. Un étrange sentiment s'était répandu en lui. Il se sentait coupable, coupable de n'avoir rien pu faire. Jamais il ne s'était senti coupable. Pas même depuis qu'il était devenu Mangemort, pourtant, il avait tué, torturé, volé, mais jamais, il ne s'était senti aussi mal.

A ce moment la, il n'avait pas su comment, mais James Potter allait payer pour l'avoir fait se sentir coupable.

Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Lorsqu'il avait vu Harry Potter franchir la porte de son cachot, il su que sa vengeance était sur le point de s'accomplir. Un Potter en valait bien un autre, et le jeune Potter ressemblait tellement a son père qu'il avait presque eu l'impression de s'en prendre a James lui-même.

Il était resté caché pendant quelques jours, les Auror sillonnait le pays a la recherche des fidèles, et ils n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait se sortir de ce bourbier. Puis les paroles qu'Albus Dumbledor avait prononcé le soir de la remise des diplômes lui était revenus en mémoire, « _Les portes d'Hogwarts seront toujours ouvertes a ceux qui ont besoin d'aide, nous traversons des temps sombres, et il est bon de savoir qu'une seconde maison nous attend toujours quelque part » _. A ce moment la, il avait su qu'il était sauvé.

Il s'était jeté un sort d'illusion et avait appelé le Magico Bus. Il ne savait pas si des portraits des Mangemorts avait été publié, mais il ne préférait pas prendre de chance, trop conscient que plusieurs Mangemorts avait préféré dénoncé leur camarades, plutôt que de finir leurs jours a Azkaban.

Dumbledor l'avait accueilli, avec méfiance, mais il l'avait quand même écouté. A la fin de son histoire, le Directeur lui avait une proposition pour le moins inattendue. Il s'était soudainement trouvé promu au poste de maître des potions, et membre a de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Il avait aidé a retracé les Mangemorts, avait fourni de précieuse informations, mais avait toutefois gardé certaines choses pour lui. Il n'avait pas dénoncé Malefoy. Non, Malefoy était a lui, il s'en occuperait personnellement.

Sa vie s'était ensuite déroulée comme un fleuve plus ou moins paisible, rythmé par les jours de classes.

Puis l'arrivé de Harry Potter a l'école avait soudainement fait volé en éclat son petit univers tranquille. Ravivant de vieux souvenirs qu'ils avait cru enfoui au plus profondément de lui, souvenirs qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais revoir.

Le jeune Potter si semblable a son père et pourtant si différend. Portrait craché de son défunt père, avec l'arrogance en moins. Ses yeux verts étaient peut-être la seule chose qu'il est hérité de sa mère. Sa tendance à défier l'autorité et à franchir toutes les limites lui venait sans aucun doute possible de son père.

Les parcourt du jeune homme a l'école de sorcellerie n'avait pas été de tout repos, défis, épreuves, mort, l'attendait a chaque tournant.

La mort de Black, l'avait presque achevé, mais c'était sans compter son obstination à se relever de toutes les situations. Black parti, emportant avec lui, une partie de l'âme de son filleul.

Chaque fois qu'il pensait à la mort de Black, il se disait, que cette mort avait été juste parfaite pour lui, une mort stupide pour un parfait imbécile. Le jeune Potter avait continué a espéré, que son parrain surgirait de l'arche vivant. Il avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Et avait arrêté d'emmerder tout le monde avec ses espoirs fou et sans fondements.

Chaque année après le retour de Voldemort, avait apporté son lot de malheur, en tant qu'espion, il avait souvent assisté impuissant, à plusieurs carnages.

Le plus grand coups avait été porté une semaine au par avant. Le garçon qui avait survécu, était tombé.

Avec lui était parti en fumer tous les espoirs du monde magique. La panique s'emparait peu à peu des sorcier et sorcière. Un vent de terreur si puissant que même les Moldus était terrifié, sans toute fois savoir pourquoi.

Le monde allait basculer dans une ère de destruction et de mort. Il sentait que tout cela allait durer longtemps. Les gens étaient faibles, ils ne pensaient pas à s'en sortir par eux même, ils attendraient tous la venu d'un nouveau Héro, quelqu'un d'assez fort pour porter le poids du monde sur ces épaules. Lentement, Harry Potter, le Survivant sombrerait dans l'oublie, après avoir été tant pleuré.

Il y a à peine une heure, il avait senti sa marque le brûler. Le Maître appelait ses fidèles. Il savait qu'il ne survivrait pas à cette rencontre. Ironique, que ce soit exactement ce jour la qu'il doive mourir. Il se doutait que Voldemort y soit pour quelque chose.

Avec son humour tordu, le vieux fou, devait ainsi penser lui faire un cadeau d'anniversaire.

Il soupira, et se leva. Les mains dans les poches de sa robes, il resta immobile un instant contemplant le feu ronflant dans la cheminé. Son regard fit lentement le tour de son bureau, mémorisant chaque détail, même si il les connaissait déjà parfaitement. Puis il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, une pléthore de senteur envahi son nez, le bois fraîchement ciré, le cèdre qui brûle dans la cheminé, l'odeur des vieux grimoires.

Ouvrant les yeux, ils se dirigea vers le bureau en bois d'ébène, saisit son masque d'argent. Le faisant tourner un instant entre ses doigts agiles. Il le déposa sur son visage et rabattit le capuchon de sa cape sur son visage.

Jetant un dernier regard a son environnement, il se dirigea vers la porte et sorti sans se retourner.

Ainsi Severus Snape, Maître des Potions, craint de ses élèves et collègues, se dirigea sans regret vers sa mort.


End file.
